In re-circulation of the exhaust gases, a substantial fraction of the exhaust gases is separated from the overall exhaust gases and is normally delivered again, after cooling and purification, to a compressor. The exhaust gas composition differs considerably from the composition of fresh ambient air. The recirculated exhaust gas stream, in conventional flue gas recirculation, of the gas turbine configuration, is mixed with the fresh ambient air from the surroundings and this mixture is subsequently delivered to the compressor.
Proper mixing of the flue gas with the fresh ambient air may be required for effectively working of the gas turbine engines. In order to enable proper mixing, conventionally, mixer with blowers can be used. However, due to blowers being costly and requirement of additional space in a power plant, and use thereof in further detrimental to the power and efficiency of the power plant; there is need of such a system, which may be capable of enhancing mixing of the flue gas and the fresh ambient air in economical and effective manner without requirement of the such blowers or mixers.